


ontketend

by multifandom_fanfic_writer



Category: Original Work
Genre: 1000 woorden, COVID-19, Corona - Freeform, Gen, Nederlands, Other, Post-Apocalypse, de wereld in 2021, denken over 2021 dystopie, dystopie, post-corona, studenten die zeggen fuck het regime
Language: Nederlands
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:15:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27642640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifandom_fanfic_writer/pseuds/multifandom_fanfic_writer
Summary: “Anyway,” begint Chrisje terwijl ze nog een slokje neemt, “zin in het Maffia themafeest. Draait Lotte weer bar?”Roos verstijft. “Wie is Lotte,” zegt ze gevoelloos. Ze opent haar mond-Het blijft stil.Chrisje’s ogen bewegen naar het rooster; blijven hangen op vijf gele letters. L-O-T-“Ik bedoel Romy,” zegt ze, “mijn fout.”
Kudos: 1





	ontketend

“Voila!”

Ciska zet het vaasje vrolijk neer. Chrisje glimlacht, neemt een slok en knikt naar Roos naast haar aan de bar.

“Ugh,” zucht ze, “ik was zo erg aan het hoesten gisteren.”

Roos heft dramatisch haar handen en leunt naar achter. “Corona!” 

Ciska grinnikt. Chrisje rolt haar ogen. “Raar he, hoe dat een jaar geleden zo’n groot probleem was.”

“Gelukkig hebben we nu het vaccin,” mompelt Roos met een ondertoon die Chrisje besluit te negeren.

“Anyway,” begint Chrisje terwijl ze nog een slokje neemt, “zin in het Maffia themafeest. Draait Lotte weer bar?”

Roos verstijft. Achter de bar sluit Ciska haar ogen. Wrijft over haar arm. “Wie is Lotte,” zegt ze gevoelloos. Ze opent haar mond-

Het blijft stil.

Chrisje’s ogen bewegen naar het rooster; blijven hangen op vijf gele letters. L-O-T-

“Ik bedoel Romy,” zegt ze, “mijn fout.”

* * *

Als Chrisje thuis komt heeft ze een droge keel. De hele tijd _goedenavond_ zeggen in deze kou is geen pretje.

Maar het moet nu eenmaal.

“Yo,” begroet ze haar huisgenoot Luc, terwijl hij uit hun woonkamer komt. Ze hebben daar standaard een bed voor gasten klaar staan. En een bureau.

“Hoe was het op Catena?” vraagt Luc nadrukkelijk. Chrisje wrijft over haar arm. “Gezellig.”

Emotie flikkert over Luc zijn gezicht. Er is een moment van twijfel voordat zijn blik hard wordt. “Kom op, Chrisje,” zegt hij met een hint van woede, “je weet dat dit niet klopt,” terwijl hij naar de derde kamer in het huis gebaart. “Hoe kun je Enri-“

Chrisje kijkt hem aan.

Ze hebben hier altijd met z’n tweeën gewoond.

(Ze durft niets anders te geloven.)

“Laat maar,” zucht Luc verslagen.

Hij moet gestrest zijn door zijn tentamens, besluit ze.

Ook al is het pas september.

* * *

Chrisje wordt wakker van geschreeuw. _Ze zijn er_.

Ze verstijft in haar bed, hoofd tegen haar kussen gedrukt.

“Jullie zullen hier nooit mee wegkomen!” snauwt Luc, dof door de deur heen.

Het geluid van voetstappen, gefrutsel van stof, een doffe klap.

Chrisje knijpt haar ogen dicht. De gezichten van haar ouders doemen op in haar geestesoog.

“Kom dan, jullie-“ Luc wordt abrupt afgekapt.

Voetstappen. Stoppen voor haar deur.

Haar kussen is vochtig. Haar lichaam trilt.

De voetstappen verdwijnen.

De volgende ochtend staat Chrisje rustig op. Wrijft over haar arm.

Het is een fijn huis, waar ze in woont.

Best ruim om alleen in te wonen.

* * *

Onderweg naar Catena kon Chrisje zichzelf niet stoppen van schichtig om zich heen kijken.

Niets anders dan vriendelijk lachende Leidenaren en duidelijke informatievideo’s, natuurlijk. Ze wrijft over haar arm.

Het is drukker op Catena dan verwacht. Fijn om te zien dat de leden de ALV serieus nemen.

De soos is vol, maar valt direct stil op het moment dat het bestuur binnen komt lopen.

“Waarde leden,” begint Ömer serieus. “De tijd van onderdrukking is over. Vandaag begint onze vrijheid.”

Achter hem slaan de deuren van de filmzaal open. Twee figuren stappen naar voren, handen vol met ‘props’ voor het Maffiafeest. Armando kijkt serieuzer dan ooit. Pien haar ogen glinsteren gevaarlijk.

Chrisje schiet omhoog, ogen wijd open. Om haar heen ziet ze twee anderen met dezelfde schok, angst en twijfel in hun gezicht. De rest van de Catenianen is niets anders dan vastberaden.

“Voor de enkelen onder ons die verrast zijn; ik zal het kort houden.” Ömer balt zijn vuisten en leunt voorover. “Het is tijd voor revolutie. Doe mee of ga weg.”

Chrisje neemt diep adem. Sluit haar ogen.

Doe mee of ga weg, doe mee of ga weg, doe mee of-

ze denkt aan de vredesbewakers op straat en de strakke glimlach van de kassière en het wekelijkse gedragsrapport op de verplichte app en-

ze denkt aan de macht van de overheid en haar verdwenen buurman en de angst voor de dood en het verlies van een dochter en-

en-

* * *

Lars en Marije zijn een efficiënt team. Binnen een halve minuut is het stukje elektronica uit haar arm en ligt het blinkend op de grond. _Vaccin,_ my ass.

Lars knijpt in haar schouder terwijl Chrisje de chip onder haar hiel kapot maakt.

Het getinkel en geknars van talloze gebroken chips achtervolgt het duo als een strijdkreet.

Dan krijgt ze metaal in haar handen gedrukt.

“Dit verklaart wel waarom de versierkosten zo hoog waren,” zegt ze droogjes. Pien lacht en Chrisje schudt haar hoofd. “Ik heb geen idee-” begint ze maar Pien kapt haar af. “Beter iets dan niets,” zegt ze vastberaden, en loopt verder.

_(Chrisje is wit weggetrokken. Ze denkt aan haar middelbare schoolvrienden. Een groep van acht is groot om contact mee te houden. Gelukkig zijn ze maar met vijf. Elke keer dat ze elkaar zien houden ze elkaar stevig vast._

_Terwijl Chrisje met trillende benen uit Catena loopt, stap voor stap voor stap, loeien de sirenes op._

_Chrisje hoort niets.)_

De nooddeuren gaan open.

De straten kleuren zwart met studenten. Over de hele stad gaan deuren open, van Minerva tot Duivelsei, zwermen vastberaden jongeren met ijzeren idealen de straat op. Chrisje begint te rennen, puur op adrenaline, terwijl de sirenes dichterbij komen.

Te dichtbij.

Om haar heen weven de groepen zich door kleine straten en donkere parken. Dit is nog maar het begin. _Luc, Lotte – we komen er aan._

Voetstappen; zwart geklede figuren naderen, de tekst op hun borst ooit een geruststelling; nu de grootste nachtmerrie.

Marije manoeuvreert zich voor de groep, heft haar wapen hoog, werpt een laatste blik naar achter. “Blijf rennen,” zegt ze grimmig terwijl de figuren dichterbij komen.

Chrisje snikt. Draait zich om.

_(Na een oneindig lange rit is ze thuis. Haar ouders zeggen niet hoe blij ze zijn dat ze nog leeft. Er wordt niet eerst een uur in stilte op de bank geknuffeld, het hele gezin trillend in elkaars armen. Er wordt niet gehuild._

_De zakdoekendoos was altijd al leeg.)_

En verlangt naar de tijd dat corona het grootste probleem was.

_(En verlangt naar de tijd dat corona het grootste probleem was.)_


End file.
